The invention relates to a drill bit comprising a cylindrical drill head having two essentially diametrically situated primary cutting edges and chip channels associated therewith, the outer surface of the drill head being formed by curved sections whose end faces have teeth which extend in the axial direction and have cutting edges and cutting faces, the cutting faces running at an acute angle in the cutting direction and being set back with respect to a radial line passing through the cutting edge.
A drill bit is known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,185,380. The known drill bit has a shaft and a drill head provided at the end of the shaft having an essentially cylindrical shape. The end face of this drill head has two primary cutting edges running essentially diagonally. Adjoining the outer ends of these cutting edges are curved sections provided with teeth. The cutting faces of the teeth are positioned at an acute angle relative to the radial direction.
A forstner drill bit is known from EP 0 855 257 B1 in which the peripheral surface of the cylindrical drill head has bulges formed by grooves extending at an angle with respect to the axial direction.